When I'm Gone
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Cloud leaves to face sephiroth and still hasn’t returned after 3 months Leon begins to believe he’s dead... Rejoice Every Time you Hear The Sound Of My Voice... YAOI!


A little fic for all my friends and boyfriend! Yea sounds corny I know but I have to say I wouldn't be here without them. I guess I need to let this out really...

Summery – Cloud leaves to face sephiroth and still hasn't returned after 3 months Leon begins to believe he's dead...

Kingdom hearts doesn't belong to me...

Song fic – Eminem – When I'm Gone

---

_Yeah...__It's my life...__But all in words I guess..._

Leon walked through the newly reconstructed bailey and looked out through the open window. The pink and orange clouds reflected the last amount of the autumn sun as it set behind the cliffs and mountain ranges. The orange suns glow slowly died away and gave into the gradually darkening sky. He couldn't help but think about where Cloud was whenever he looked out to this view, maybe it was telling him something, maybe Cloud was gone for good.

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?__Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?__When they know they're your heart__And you know you are their armour__And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her__But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

Leon shook his head, brown locks waving about. No he wouldn't think like that! He had to think positive; even though clouds been gone for over 3 months there still could be a chance Cloud was still alive! There had to be! Cloud promised. He promised he would come back, so he will... right?

_And everything you stand for turns on you to despite you?__What happens when you become the main source of a __pain__"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane__"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"__I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy__Daddy's writing this __song__, this song ain't gonna write itself_

Leon returned to the small little house in the town square and sighed loudly; he was beginning to lose the will to do anything. Skipping his shower he walked into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, reaching for the remote and tried to find something to make him forgot about his troubles. Nothing succeeded; everything made his mind wander back to Cloud, his Cloud. he looked up and saw the alcohol cupboard and the bottle of vodka inside.

_I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself__Then turn right around on that song and tell her you love her__And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her__That's __Slim__Shady__, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy__Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._

Leon stared at the innocent looking liquid inside the glass, it was his fifth one, and he knew anymore would cause serious damage. He sighed loudly and downed the liquid quickly. His head began to spin and he felt utterly tired, as his head hit the ground he knew he was going to die soon, maybe he would see his baby Cloud.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn__Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice__Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling__And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain__Just smile back _

His mind flashed, memories upon memories played and rewound before him. Some of him, some of Cloud some of them together. But he couldn't see his cloudy anymore. maybe he was never supposed to; maybe he was just supposed to forget... _Leon..._

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn__Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice__Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling__And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain__Just smile back..._

Leon opened his eyes and all he could see was the bright sun, then he could feel the soothing waves against his lightly tanned skin, then the itchy sand against his hands. He sat up slowly, examining his surroundings and noticed he was lying at the beach; he stood up slowly and looked around. A small whisper reached his ears and he knew it all too well. _Leon... _"Cloud?"

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing__She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing__"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"__Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying__"You always say that, you always say this is the last time__"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"__She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it__"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"_

Soothing warm hands reached around and wrapped around his chest, the familiar gloves made Leon smile as he rested his hands on top. Soft, fluffy blond spikes gently rubbed against his neck and tender soft lips touched his neck. Leon relaxed into the embrace. "I thought I had lost you..."

_Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny __necklace__ locket__It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"__I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror__These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em__They're saying "You've got one more chance__to do right" - and it's tonight__Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late__And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door__It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and the spotlight is on__And I'm singing..._

Leon turned around and stared at cool loving blue eyes before him, his hand traced the delicate rosy lips as he stared down into the hypnotizing eyes. A flicker of sadness flashed through the blue and it took Leon half a second to realize it was there. "I'm not really here Leon..."

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn__Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice__Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling__And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain__Just smile back_

Leon blinked and watched the blond haired man step back from him. He turned his head and sighed loudly. "you weren't suppose to come here Leon, you were suppose to be back at Radiant Garden." Leon shook his head and took a step back.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn__Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice__Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling__And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain__Just smile back... _

"you're lying. I know you are. I'm just dreaming and when I wake up you're going to be there! You're going to be right beside me like you always were!" Leons knees buckled and he collapsed to the white sand, his entire body shaking. Black boots entered his line of vision and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"go back Leon..."

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat__The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet__I take a bow and thank you all for coming out__They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd__I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing__"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"__But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?__"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'_

A dull thud banged at the back of his head as Leon slowly opened his eyes, the brown leather and soft cream carpet signalled to Leon he was still on the floor in the living room, he pushed himself up and looked around, hoping that it wasn't only a dream and really hoped Cloud would walk in and smile that gentle smile of his. But Leon knew that he wasn't there. Cloud wasn't there...

_"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad__"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'__"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin__"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"__But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made your choice__"Now go up there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"__That's what they want, they want you Marshall,__they keep.. screamin' your name__It's no wonder you can't go to sleep_,

Leons hands clenched and he felt as if he was going to kill something. He stood up and looked around, anguish and pure grief drove his actions. He looked in the small cupboard next to the sofa and found them, a bottle of sleeping pills.

_just take another pill__Yeah,__betcha you will. You __rap__ about__it, yeah, word, k-keep it real__I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see__How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me__I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it__Put it to my __brain__ and scream "die Shady" and pop it__The sky darkens, my life flashes, the__plane that I was supposed to be on crashes__and burns to ashes_

The small container looked innocent, just like the vodka but Leon knew what he was about to use it for would make it quite the opposite. He opened the undersized bottle and poured the rest of the contents out onto the palm of his hand. If he couldn't see Cloud alive he would have to join the blond in the afterlife. He raised the small pile of pills to his lips and consumed the lot. His sight became hazy, his body crashed to the floor and all he could hear was the door opening, then nothing.

_That's when I wake up, __alarm clock's__ ringin', there's birds singin'__It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging,__I walk right up to Kim and __kiss__ her__Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles__and winks at her little sister__Almost as if to say.._

The scarred brunettes' eyes opened to the sound of singing birds, the warmth from the spacious bed kept him from feeling the cold of the first day of winter. He looked around and noticed he was in his room, the birds in the trees were tending to the small nest of birds. He turned his attention to the bedroom door as it opened and in stepped his saviour.

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn__Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice__Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling__And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain__Just smile back_

Cloud smiled softly as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, the brunette turned over and stared at the glowing mako blue eyes, holding the true love he wanted to see. Cloud leaned closer and kissed the brunette gently on the lips, pulling back and resting his hand upon the sleepy brunettes'.

"I'm really here Leon..."

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn__Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice__Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling__And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain__Just smile back..._

---

Yea I know it's weird but ah well I love this song because it means something to me... anyway this is dedicated to my friends:

Demon – Roxy

Crazy Chick 963

Leon Hunter (boyfriend )

Jack-ster

Tsuki Kisagi

Jenni, Shelby, and to anybody else I probably would have forgotten. THANK YOU:D


End file.
